Adopt a Story
by Storm-Eyes-Osprey
Summary: Want to write a fanfiction but have no idea where to start? then this is the place for you! Here, I will be putting up all of my story ideas that I never plan to write, just waiting for someone to make them their own. Interested? Look onwards!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is Storm here, with some adoptable stories! I have too many fanfiction ideas in my mind, and I need to clear them, so I'll be handing them out in this story! If you use a story idea, I'd be grateful if you could give credit to the ideas to 'Storm-Eyes-Osprey'! Also, if you want to adopt a story, say so in the reviews, just in case someone tries to adopt it again. On that subject, before you attempt to adopt a story, check the reviews to see if anyone has already chosen that one, just to avoid conflict! I'm sorry, but it is kind of first come first served… Anyway, without further ado, on with the stories!**

* * *

**Story 1**

* * *

**Name: **Extinguished

**Set: **See below

**Summary: **During his battle with Brokenstar, Firepaw was killed. Moons later, the Shadowclan tyrant runs a dictatorship over the four clans, and all hope seems to be lost. But maybe, maybe the fire hasn't been put out. Follow Flamekit, the son of Sandstorm and Dustpelt, as he is faced with a new destiny; a destiny to rekindle the fire, and prove that Thunderclan will never be extinguished.

**Information: **I'd always wondered what would happen if Brokenstar succeeded, and this story will show just that! It basically tells the story moons after the battle where, in the books, Brokenstar was forced out of shadowclan, but in this alternate universe, Firepaw died in the battle, and the prophecy 'Fire alone will save the clan' was deemed useless. Brokenstar basically takes over the four clans, forcing them into his own set of rules and executing those who disagree. This story follows the life of Flamekit, son of Sandstorm and Dustpelt, as he grows up in this new single-clan structure, and is forced to face the truth that he was destined to carry on where Firepaw left off, and become the true fire to save the clans. This story can basically follow any plotline you want, and can however you chose too!

* * *

**Story 2**

* * *

**Name: **Haunted

**Set: **A few moons after the last hope

**Summary: **"You don't know me. You don't know my secrets. You don't know what I can do. If you did, you wouldn't be here. You would have run. There is no place in the clans for a cat like me. There is no place _anywhere_ for a cat who can talk to ghosts."

**Information: **Okay, this story is basically about a cat named Echoclaw (name changeable) who, ever since she was a kit, could see ghosts. She saw Starclan spirits wandering the forest, and could talk to them. She kept her power a secret, but was deemed unusual, due to the fact that she seemed to talk to herself, and cats stayed away from her, but she was fine with it. She had the ghosts to talk to. Then, during her apprenticeship, Echopaw sees a new ghost, one unlike any other. Unknown to her, the ghost is the spirit of Scourge, returning to bring revenge to Thunderclan. He trains Echopaw, persuading her that her clan is evil, and deserves to be wiped out. He transforms the she-cat from a sweet, lonely apprentice to a bitter, revenge hungry warrior, and almost never leaves her side, whispering guidance into her ears. It is also up to you how you want this to end! Do you want Echoclaw to do Scourge's bidding, and become a vicious monster, or for her to fight back and restore goodness?

* * *

**Story 3**

* * *

**Title: **I know I'm different

**Set: **Any time. Can be set in OC Clans if wanted

**Summary: **Every time I look down, I'm reminded of it. The bang, the feeling of flying, then the darkness. So much darkness. Then, I woke up, and they were there. I can't get rid of them. They're part of me. I can't ignore the looks I get. The first thing cats notice when they see me is the whiteness where my paws should be. I have to accept it. I have to accept that I'm different.

**Information: **This story is about a clan cat (you chose the name and gender) who is caught in a freak explosion, and loses their back paws in the process. Taken by well-meaning twolegs, they are given a set of prosthetic hind paws, made of white, unnatural material, but escape back to their clan, where they are scorned for the sight of their new limbs. Although able to become a warrior still, they have to come to terms with the staring and jeering from other cats, but, when a new threat, a vicious pack of foxes, faces their home, can this cat, previously deemed as just something to stare at, become a hero and use their previous disability to their advantage?

* * *

**Story 4**

* * *

**Title: **Just echoes on the wind

**Set: **Generations after the last hope

**Summary: **Long in the future, the Stars are fading. Once one of the major forces in the life of the clans, Starclan is now deemed nothing more than a tale to tell delusional kits. Feeling their connection with the clans rapidly slipping away, Thunder, Wind, Shadow and River are plunged back into clan life with no memories, except of a single goal. Restore faith, before the Stars fade. Forever.

**Information: **I've actually had this idea for a while, and I've finally decided to pass it on! This is set many generations after the Last hope, where the clans have all but lost their faith in Starclan, to such an extent that they are beginning to doubt their existence. Determined to stop this, the four founders of the clans are reincarnated in the clans they created, with no memories except for an undying faith in the stars. Or so it seems. With new threats rising around every corner, the most unlikely cat, Thunder, is tempted towards darkness, and it is up to the other three to unite and restore the rapidly dying trust in the clan's ancestors, before they too fade away into nothing but stories.

* * *

**I hope you like these, and don't forget to tell me what sort of story you would like to see more of! Just PM me if you are unsure of anything, and don't forget to give credit!**

**Storm signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this is Storm here, with some adoptable stories! I have too many fanfiction ideas in my mind, and I need to clear them, so I'll be handing them out in this story! If you use a story idea, I'd be grateful if you could give credit to the ideas to 'Storm-Eyes-Osprey'! Also, if you want to adopt a story, say so in the reviews, just in case someone tries to adopt it again.**

**Also, Last time, I had multiple people apply for the same story, and it was kind of annoying, because I had to choose between people, and I felt really guilty for it, so if you didn't get the story you want, please don't get mad at me; I'm not saying that you're a bad writer! Also, a new rule is that if you have already adopted a story, you can't adopt any more, to give other people a chance, but you can PM me and arrange to swap stories if you find a one you like better than the one you already have. Also, if you applied for a story last chapter, but didn't get it, you have more chance of adopting a story in this chapter! BUT PLEASE CHECK THE REVEIWS TO MAKE SURE THE STORY IS FREE! I felt awful, having to choose between people… Anyway the people I have chosen for the stories are:**

**Haunted: Mallowheart**

**Just Echoes on the Wind: xxDawnlightxx**

**I know I'm different: Willowsmoke of Shadowclan**

**Extinguished: Hawkpath of Shadowclan**

**I'm so, so sorry if you didn't get the story you wanted, but there is always another chance in this chapter!**

* * *

**Story 1**

* * *

**Name: **A Mile in my Pawsteps

**Set: **any clan, any time

**Summary: **She tormented me since I opened my eyes. It was always the same, the insults, the threats, the violence, and I never understood. Why did she do this to me? I suppose they do say: 'Walk a mile in someone's pawsteps, and you will understand them', but I don't expect it has ever been taken so literally…

**Information: **This is basically a story I came up with a little while ago, about two cats, Tinypaw and Leafpaw (names changeable). Leafpaw has tormented Tinypaw for as long as she remembers, and the she-cat has never understood why, until Starclan, to teach them a lesson, switches them, Leafpaw's soul trapped in Tinypaw's body, and vice versa. The two cats are plunged into one another's lives and, as secrets are revealed and new treacheries are discovered, can the two cats truly understand each other and, more importantly, can they even switch back?

* * *

**Story 2**

* * *

**Name: **Splinter

**Set: **The Tribe of Rushing Water, OC Generation

**Summary: **In a new generation, the Tribe of Rushing Water has changed. Led by a brutal leader who keeps order with tooth and claw and reduced to little more than a group of rogues, all seems hopeless. But then, a kit is born, a kit destined to fragment the shadows, and cast light on the Tribe. The only problem? The kit is also destined to die.

**Information: **This story will be about a tribe kit named Splinter of broken shadow, or Splinter, born into one of the most brutal ages that the Tribe has ever seen, with a leader who keeps order with a patrol of guards who would kill to protect him, and new practices; that any kit who seems a challenge to his leadership will be cast out and sacrificed to the eagles. Splinter is the next cat destined for this fate, however, unknown to the tribe, she escapes, and journeys to the clans, where she joins Shadowclan, growing from strength to strength, until, eventually, she returns to her former home, ready to rid the mountains of their tyrannical leader for good.

* * *

**Story 3**

* * *

**Name: **I just keep falling

**Set:** A dangerous path and onwards

**Summary: **As I lay there, bleeding out onto the ground, I made the wish. I wished that I could live. It was the wish of a dying cat; I didn't plan it, I didn't think of the consequences. I paid the price for my foolishness.

**Information: **This is kind of an alternate universe story, where, as he lay dying, Swiftpaw wished that he could live, and Starclan granted his plea, but in a cruel twist of fate, took Brightpaw's life instead. Alone in the world, scorned for his injuries and haunted by nightmares, can Swiftpaw stay strong and face the consequences of his choice as a true warrior, or will he fall, with no one there to catch him?

* * *

**Story 4**

* * *

**Name: **We are Golden

**Set: **Any clan, OC Generation

**Summary: **When a new prophecy is foretold to (Chosen clan's) medicine cat, for once, the message is clear. A golden cat will save the clan. There is only one problem. There are two golden cats in the clan. Not too bad? It is when they are sisters.

**Information: **This story follows the lives of Honeypaw and Sunpaw, two equally ambitious sisters with the same goal. Become clan leader. Then, when the leader of their clan receives a prophecy foretelling that one of them will save the clan, the two cats, once inseparable, are turned against one another. It starts out as mild arguments, but ends up as a two cat war, the siblings fighting tooth and claw to prove their right to the prophecy. Honeypaw begins to train harder than ever, hunting more, honing her skills in her own attempt to fulfil the prophecy, but Sunpaw turns to darker sources, and when her mentor of shadows begins to urge her towards a dark path, Honeypaw notices, and tries to help her see the light, but can they overcome the divide between them, or will Sunpaw stray from the prophecy, forging her own path into the shadows? It's up to you!

* * *

**Story 5**

* * *

**Name: **Patience is a Virtue

**Set: **The Dark forest, the clans, two generations after the Last hope

**Summary:** After the great battle, the clans thought they were safe. They are wrong. Lurking in the deepest corners of the Dark forest, one cat has waited for as long as any cat can remember, waiting for his time to take his revenge. Some would call him cowardly, but would say patience is a virtue, and patience is something Pineclaw has plenty of.

**Information: **As the summary says, this is the story of Pineclaw, a Dark forest warrior, rumoured to be more deadly than Tigerstar or Brokenstar, but forced to nothing but tales used to scare the elders when they were kits. The truth of his existence has long been doubted, and it has always been assumed that he merely faded. That is far from the truth. Instead, he has been plotting his revenge from his place in the shadows, and has his own, seemingly flawless plan, which he is ready to unleash on the clans. Possessing the minds of cats, he turns clan on clan. This story is partly about his plan, but also consists of flashbacks, revealing his life story, which you can decide!

**I hope you like these, and don't forget to tell me what kind of stories you want to see next!**

**Storm signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, this is Storm here, with some adoptable stories! I have too many fanfiction ideas in my mind, and I need to clear them, so I'll be handing them out in this story! If you use a story idea, I'd be grateful if you could give credit to the ideas to 'Storm-Eyes-Osprey'! Also, if you want to adopt a story, say so in the reviews, just in case someone tries to adopt it again.**

**THIS IS NOW FIRST COME FIRST SERVED! IF SOMEONE ADOPTS A STORY BEFORE YOU, THEY GET IT!** **Sorry for the capitals, I just needed to make that clear!**

**Patience is a Virtue: Darkclaw-Terrawolf**

**Splinter: IamTheFoxWalkingInStarlight**

**We are Golden: Glimmeringshadows**

**A Mile in My pawsteps: Christina Bailey**

**I just Keep Falling: Blue**

**Sorry if you didn't get the story you want, but I have had an idea for the people who haven't got a story yet! You may take the story you want, and tweak the plot a bit, for example, for We are Golden, you could have two brothers competing to be leader, or something, and instead of saying 'idea by Storm-Eyes-Osprey', you could just put 'Inspired by Storm-eyes-Osprey'!**

**Anyway, onto the stories!**

* * *

**Story 1**

* * *

**Name: **Opposites attract

**Set: **Some time before Tallstar's revenge, in Windclan.

**Summary: **Mistheart; serious, confident, Windclan. Fleck; Hyper, irresponsible, Rogue. It would seem impossible for the two to get along. But they do say, 'Opposites attract'.

**Information: **You didn't think we'd be able to get through these without having at least one romance story, did you?! This is the story of Mistheart (name changeable), a Windclan she-cat, and Fleck, one of the travelling rogues who visit the clan often. The two's personalities are completely different, and Mistheart despises Fleck: he keeps flirting with her, much to her annoyance, but, when he saves her from a tunnel collapse, she finds herself gradually falling in love with him. But then, when it comes time for the travellers to leave, Mistheart is faced with a choice: Stay with her clan, or leave to be with Fleck.

* * *

**Story 2**

* * *

**Name: **Saving the Broken

**Set: **The new Prophecy series.

**Summary: **There was a third kit in Firestar and Sandstorm's litter. A tom. A tom that may be more familiar than some would like. A tom that has the power to destroy, or to save. A tom with a single white paw.

**Information: **This is kind of and Alternate universe story, where, after being pitied on by Starclan, Scourge was reincarnated into none other than his killer's litter of kits as Duskkit. The tom is born with a grudge against his father, and seems to be about to stray into a path of darkness as he did before, but, when the forest is gradually destroyed, Duskkit, now Duskpaw, is forced into making the journey to the Sundrown place with Brambleclaw by his sister, Squirrelpaw, and embarks on the epic journey, learning along the way that he may be more important to his clan than he thinks, and that not all grudges should be held forever. I've always liked Scourge, so I think this story should give him the happy ending he deserves, but if you want to be cruel to him in the story, feel free to do so!

* * *

**Story 3**

* * *

**Name: **Don't fix me, I'm not broken.

**Set: **OC Generation

**Summary: **They are always there. They chant in my ears, force me to do things I don't want to. But I have to. I have to listen to them. But I'm not broken. They'll go away one day. I know they will…

**Information: **This is a story about a cat who, after witnessing the death of his sister, begins to hear voices in his head. At first, they comfort him, giving him someone to talk to, but eventually, they start to force him to commit crimes against the warrior code. At first, it's just small things, like crossing borders, but, eventually they start demanding that he kills cats, first from other clans, but then from his own clan. Unknown to him or his clan, he actually suffers from severe schizophrenia, and the voices in his mind are only himself. You can decide the outcome of this story, and, as another note, it was kind of inspired by the song 'Hello' by Evanescence.

* * *

**Story 4**

* * *

**Title: **Happy endings don't exist.

**Set: **Before and during the rise of scourge and first series.

**Summary: **Bone. Scourge's second in command and bodyguard, reacting only at his leader's command. But maybe Bone is more overlooked than we think. What if he has his own story, and his own reason to hate the clans?

**Information: **This story can go in pretty much any way you want, but it is basically the story of Bone's life, from his kithood to his death at the paws of clan apprentices. The only thing I do recommend, is that you include a reason for a hatred of the clans. My idea was that he was born into one of the clans, then framed for murder and exiled, but it really is up to you!

**Okay only four stories for today, but remember, FIRST COME, FIRST SERVED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, this is Storm here, with some adoptable stories! I have too many fanfiction ideas in my mind, and I need to clear them, so I'll be handing them out in this story! If you use a story idea, I'd be grateful if you could give credit to the ideas to 'Storm-Eyes-Osprey'! Also, if you want to adopt a story, say so in the reviews, just in case someone tries to adopt it again.**

**THIS IS NOW FIRST COME FIRST SERVED! IF SOMEONE ADOPTS A STORY BEFORE YOU, THEY GET IT!** **Sorry for the capitals, I just needed to make that clear!**

**Broken Song Lost In The Wind: Saving the broken**

**Stuffed Watermelon: Don't fix me, I'm not broken**

**Burrfrost: Opposites Attract**

**Lolkat123: Happy endings don't exist**

* * *

**Story 1**

* * *

**Name: **A world of Light and Shadows

**Set: **OC Generation

**Summary: **In a world crazed by pureness of blood, A rogue kit is born outside of clan territory with the ability to see the light in a cats heart. Kidnapped and forced into clan life, wars break out in attempts to claim her, but her gift may be different to what they thought, and in a world of shadows, the light may be found not in pure blood, but in the heart.

**Information: **This story is about a rogue kit named Light, who has the strange gift to see whether a cats heart is good or evil. She cannot see like a normal cat, and only detects the shadowy outlines of figures, with an orb of either white light or darkness. When the clans, now crazed with an obsession for pure, clan blood, discover her gift, they steal her, and once she is announced at the gathering, wars break out in attempts to have her in their own clan. Little do they know, Light does not detect pure blood when she sees the light over their heart, she sees the goodness inside of them, something that she rarely sees, until she meets a half-blood tom, scorned for his impurity, from another clan to the one she is currently in who sees her as a living, breathing thing, not just an object, and the two try to work together to prove that pure blood is not everything, and that the true balance of a warrior comes from goodness of heart. This story can go pretty much any way you want other than this, though!

* * *

**Story 2**

* * *

**Name: **Plague

**Set: **OC Generation, OC Clans

**Summary: **The clans are dying. Every day, cats fall down dead from a disease that not even Starclan can explain. It's down to me to stop it. The only problem? I'm not even a clan cat.

**Information: **The basic idea of this story is that a non-clan cat, a rouge named Twig (name changeable) stumbles upon the clans by accident, and discovers the fact that they are dying from a genetic disease that only affects the clan cats. Dragged into a prophecy, he is forced into a journey to the 'tumbling waters', a great waterfall far from the clan boundaries. He sets off alone, less than happy, but along the way, he meets a hyperactive Starclan apprentice and a moody fox that can speak cat, who offer to help. This story is meant to be fairly serious, but you can throw in as much humour and arguments along the way, and you can end this any way you want!

* * *

**Story 3**

* * *

**Name: **Eclipse

**Set: **around Long Shadows

**Summary: **"Sun comes up, we live and we cry. Sun goes down, then we all die…"

**Information: **This is kind of a 'what if?' story, where Sol succeeds and takes over the clans, reducing them to little more than rogues as he did to Shadowclan. The clan leaders are stripped of their nine lives, and any cat who so much as mentions Starclan is exiled from the territories, or worse, executed. One of the only cats who maintains her faith in the warrior code is Hollyleaf, who, with her own, new prophecy hanging over her head, is forced to turn her back on the power of three, and work towards fulfilling her own destiny: to stop Sol before all memories of the code are lost forever. This story can also end however you want!

* * *

**Story 4**

* * *

**Name: **Seasonal

**Set: **Single, OC clan.

**Summary: **Balance is one of the most important things in Halfkit's clan. In a strange forest where cats take powers from the season they are born in, their role is to control the change of the seasons. But it is hard to fit in when your very presence tips the balance, and threatens to destroy your clan forever…

**Information: **This is the story of a cat named Halfkit, born into a clan where the seasons grant powers to the cats that live there. For example, if you were born in winter, your pelt would be white, and you would possess ice powers. These cats role is to make sure the seasons change, and, if they fail, the forest would be trapped in a single, eternal season. Despite this pressure, they still manage to live like almost normal clans, using their powers to fight enemies and hunt. Then, Halfkit is born directly on the autumn equinox, and everything changes. Split between autumn and winter, her pelt is half white, half golden, and she possesses powers from both seasons, but her birth locks the season in mid-transition, and the forest is frozen between autumn and winter. Blamed for the occurrence, it is up to Halfkit, to put back what has been broken and unfreeze the seasons, even at the cost of her own life.

**I hope you like these ideas! Remember, first come first served! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, this is Storm here, with some adoptable stories! I have too many fanfiction ideas in my mind, and I need to clear them, so I'll be handing them out in this story! If you use a story idea, I'd be grateful if you could give credit to the ideas to 'Storm-Eyes-Osprey'! Also, if you want to adopt a story, say so in the reviews, just in case someone tries to adopt it again.**

**THIS IS NOW FIRST COME FIRST SERVED! IF SOMEONE ADOPTS A STORY BEFORE YOU, THEY GET IT!** **Sorry for the capitals, I just needed to make that clear!**

* * *

**Eclipse: Petalwish**

**Seasonal: Stuffed Watermelon**

**Plague: Willowsmoke Of Shadowclan**

* * *

**Story 1**

* * *

**Name: **Resonat

**Set: **Before even the ancients

**Summary: **You know the origins of the Tribe. You know the origins of the clans. But what of the cats who started it all? What of the origins of the ancients?

**Information: **as you can probably tell by the summary, this story basically follows how the Ancients (Half Moon, Fallen Leaves, etc.) came to be. You can pretty much make this up as you go along, but I imagined it as being a kittypet, intrigued by the world outside of their window, venturing out, gathering cats like them, and beginning the community. Of course, there would be some drama, though! Maybe an enemy cat, or creatures living in the woods? There really are no guidelines to how this will go! In case you were wondering, the title means 'Echoes' in Latin (no idea why I chose it!)!

* * *

**Story 2**

* * *

**Name: **Guardian Angel

**Set: **any time, any place

**Summary: **Framed and accused of murder, Flameclaw believes his time is up. But when a mysterious she-cat saves him, he falls head over tail for his unnamed rescuer. Seeking her out, he finally tracks her down, but he is dismayed at what he finds. He has fallen in love with a ghost.

**Information: **The summary pretty much explains it all! This is the story of a tom named Flameclaw (name changeable), who is framed for murder by his vengeful cousin. He thinks his reputation and even his status as a warrior is over, but, at the last minute, a beautiful she-cat appears and distracts his clan, allowing him to escape unnoticed. Struck by his rescuer's bravery and appearance, he sets out to find her, asking everywhere, no cat recognising the description, but, when she finally appears to him again, the truth becomes clear. The cat, Echostep (name changeable) is a Starclan cat, dead for moons. The ending of this story is up to you, so you'll need imagination!

* * *

**Story 3**

* * *

**Name: **LOL, Smiley face

**Set: **After the last hope

**Summary: **When Lionblaze gets his paws on Jayfeather's mobile phone, things get a little crazy!

**Information: **Right, a funny story idea for you! In this story, the cats have all sorts of human things, like mobile phones, laptops, that sort of stuff, and Lionblaze finds Jayfeather's phone, left behind in the medicine cat den, and, naturally, takes it. Deciding to have a bit of fun, he does everything, from Prank calling Leopardstar to sending his brother's weird selfies all over the internet, you can go as crazy as you like with this fanfic!

* * *

**Story 4**

* * *

**Name: **Reversal

**Set: **After the Last Hope

**Summary: **Reincarnated as the two kits of Cinderheart and Lionblaze, Spottedleaf and Mapleshade are given another chance at life. The former Dark forest warrior begins to discover her true potential, and excels at training, finding friends and even love, whilst Spottedleaf turns her back on what she once fought for, letting the shadows consume her heart until there is no going back.

**Information: **Well, I always had the suspicion that, after the Last Hope, Mapleshade faded away from the Dark forest for good, so I guess that it is one of my own little headcannons that the two were reincarnated, but as sisters! In this story, Mapleshade, not remembering her former life, becomes Maplekit, and excels in her training, becoming the role model apprentice, even finding love in the clan. Meanwhile, Spottedleaf, now Spottedkit, is far from perfect, tainted by an unknown fury towards her sister. She turns towards the path Mapleshade once walked, a path of darkness and shadows, learning to be a ruthless killer amongst the scattered remains of the dark forest, but when Maplekit finally realises her sister's choice, can she reverse it, or end up having to watch her sister tear herself apart as she had once destroyed herself?

* * *

**Also, Nobody tried to adopt 'A world of Light and Shadows, so here is the information again!**

**Name:** A world of Light and Shadows

**Set:** OC Generation

**Summary:** In a world crazed by pureness of blood, A rogue kit is born outside of clan territory with the ability to see the light in a cats heart. Kidnapped and forced into clan life, wars break out in attempts to claim her, but her gift may be different to what they thought, and in a world of shadows, the light may be found not in pure blood, but in the heart.

**Information:** This story is about a rogue kit named Light, who has the strange gift to see whether a cats heart is good or evil. She cannot see like a normal cat, and only detects the shadowy outlines of figures, with an orb of either white light or darkness. When the clans, now crazed with an obsession for pure, clan blood, discover her gift, they steal her, and once she is announced at the gathering, wars break out in attempts to have her in their own clan. Little do they know, Light does not detect pure blood when she sees the light over their heart, she sees the goodness inside of them, something that she rarely sees, until she meets a half-blood tom, scorned for his impurity, from another clan to the one she is currently in who sees her as a living, breathing thing, not just an object, and the two try to work together to prove that pure blood is not everything, and that the true balance of a warrior comes from goodness of heart. This story can go pretty much any way you want other than this, though!


End file.
